The Lost Memory
by S-Lay L
Summary: Le corps n'oublie rien, même ce que le coeur pense avoir oublier. Ciel a perdu la mémoire, Sebastian cherche à le lui faire retrouver. Peu importe le moyen. Pourtant, il y aura toujours des évènements pour chambouler ces deux protagonistes. Ils devront y faire face pour se retrouver entièrement.
1. Chapter 1

Entre les saisons 1 et 2. Parlant rapidement de "Ciel in Wonderland".

Ciel a perdu la mémoire.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso.

* * *

**1. Memory**

- Bocchan, je vous ferais retrouver la mémoire quel que soit le moyen.

- … Appelez-moi, dites mon nom ! Bocchan, réveillez-vous !

- Toujours rien.

- Dans ce cas. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution. On dit que tous les souvenirs ne disparaissent pas. Ceux qui restent sont ceux du corps.

- Cependant, couchez avec un être inerte n'apportera aucun plaisir à qui que ce soit.

- J'attendrai votre réveil, Bocchan.

- Ce satané démon a pris votre âme. Pour pouvoir vous corrompre afin de mieux vous dévorer.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à la retrouver pour vous la rendre. Cette précieuse bague contenant votre âme.

- Vous n'avez besoin d'aucune preuve, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler, cela prouve qu'il s'agit aussi bien de vous que de moi, Bocchan.

- Ainsi, ce conte de Lewis Carroll n'a pas permis votre réveil. Ne devrais-je pas autant espérer ? Bocchan.

- Souvenez-vous de mon corps contre le vôtre. Sentez mes baisers teintant ainsi vos joues.

- Appelez-moi. Oubliez votre fiancée. « Sebastian… » Vous devriez souffler.

- Sentez mes mains baladeuses. Vous réchauffant. Bocchan…

- Vous me manquez.

* * *

Un second chapitre, plus long, sûrement.

Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement, pas plus long x) beaucoup plus court même.

Je vais en faire une sorte de Drabble, je crois.

* * *

**2. Ring**

- Claude et Aloïs. Maître et Démon. J'ai vu ces regards sur vous. Si répugnant.

- Bocchan, allongez sur ce lit, même inerte, vous être merveilleux et magnifique.

- Cette bague vous va à ravir, Bocchan.

- D'ici demain matin, je l'espère, vous serez de nouveau mien.

* * *

Le manque de description est bien sûr voulu, sinon, c'est pas drôle.


	3. Chapter 3

****Je suis inspirée aujourd'hui.

POV Ciel

* * *

**3. Liar**

« Se… Sebastian ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi ai-je crié « Sebastian » ? J'ai chaud… Pourquoi ?

Je me vois, lui et moi, dans ce lit. Mes joues rougis. Sa fine musculature. Pff, en quoi m'intéresserai-je à sa personne ! Ce n'est qu'un démon ! Vil et répugnant.

Je suis Ciel Phantomhive ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Il est simplement, ma pièce principale dans cet échiquier.

Sebastian ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas quand je t'appelle !

Sebastian… Tu étais censé être avec moi jusqu'à la fin du pacte, jusqu'à la fin de ma vengeance. Où es-tu, Sebastian ?!

As-tu trouvé une âme bien plus exquise que la mienne ? Ne suis-je pas digne de toi ?

Menteur.

* * *

Allez, je m'y mets à la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Lizzy

* * *

**4. I Loved You**

- Ciieelllll !

- Elizabeth ?!

- Lizzy, appelle-moi Lizzy !

- Lizzy… Que fais-tu là ?

- Je veux te rendre encooooooooooore plus mignon !

- Ah… Bon.

« Ainsi donc, tu as oublié, Ciel.»

- Ciel, j'ai…

- Mmh

- Non rien.

« Je t'aimais. »

* * *

Allez, une dernière pour la journée !


	5. Chapter 5

Mon dernier de la journée !

* * *

**5. Remember**

- Bocchan, j'ai assez attendu.

- Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Souvenez-vous de moi !

- Sebas…

- Ciel, oublie ta fiancée ! Souviens-toi ! Mes caresses, mes baisers !

- Sebastian, de quoi tu parles…

- Vous avez vraiment oublié. Dans ce cas, pardonnez-moi, Bocchan.

- Sebastian, sors ! Tu me fais peur…

- Je ne le sais que trop bien Bocchan. Mais j'en ai assez.

- Que veux-tu dire pas là…

- Bocchan, détendez-vous.

- Tanaka, May Linn et les autres, où sont-ils ?

- En Congé, Bocchan. Nous sommes seuls.

- Sebastian, je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Tout de suite !

Je ne veux pas, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'embrasse-t-il ?

- J'ai peur Sebastian, pourquoi fais-tu ça…

- Je vous veux, vous Ciel Phantomhive. Je veux vous retrouver. Arrogant et prétentieux. Fort et faible face à moi. Ciel. Succombez de nouveau à moi.

Bien sûr, il est plus fort que moi. Sa langue se balade pour l'instant au niveau de mon cou. Pourquoi suis-je si faible au point de ne pas résister face à lui. J'ai l'impression que c'est nostalgique. Mais je ne veux pas ! Sebastian, arrête !

- Je n'arrêterai pas Bocchan. Vous retrouverez cette sensation perdue. Maintenant !

- Sebastian, je t'ordonne…

- Bocchan, laissez-vous faire, maintenant. Sois tranquille, je t'aime.

- Tu… M'aimes… ?

- Abandonne-toi à moi, s'il te plait.

- Comment pourrais-je ? J'ai peur, Sebastian…

- Tu es entièrement nu, face à moi. Tu es un appel à la Luxure, Ciel.

- Sebastian, arrête !

- Ciel, tais-toi ! Je t'ai attendu depuis trop longtemps ! Laisse-toi faire. Tu vas aimer, comme notre première fois.

- Sebastian, non !

- Tu ne peux rien faire face à moi, Ciel.

* * *

Et voilà, en espérant que tout cela vous plaise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelika Phantom** : Je m'amuse à embrouiller, afin que vous puissiez imaginer ce que bon vous semble.

* * *

**6. Finally ?**

- SEBASTIAN !

Il était dos tourné à moi. Il se retourne, lentement. Me regarde, plein de surprise et de _bonheur_ ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Bocchan, vous vous réveillez enfin…

Il me prend dans ces bras, je me sens bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette chaleur si chère à mes yeux. Bien que je veuille mourir, une dernière fois ne fait pas de mal. Je l'enlace à mon tour et rentre ma tête dans ce cou. Pourquoi suis-je si nostalgique ?

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il répondit.

- Je vous ai attendu, tout le long de votre sommeil sans fin.

- Sebastian… Lâche-moi !

- Vous êtes encore faible, Bocchan.

- Sebastian, je… Est-ce que les souvenirs disparaissent réellement ?

- Bocchan, même si votre cœur oublie, votre corps n'oubliera jamais ce que vous avez déjà subi.

- Dans ce cas Sebastian, je t'ordonne de me faire retrouver la mémoire, quelle que soit la façon dont tu procèdes.

- _Yes, My Lord._

Ainsi, il me prend. Son baiser est chaud mais, j'ai peur, peur d'avoir mal. Je dois mourir après ça. Sa langue se mêle à la mienne. Il s'arrête. C'est tout ?

- Sebastian, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

- Ne soyez pas si impatient Bocchan. Je dois vous préparer de nouveau pour votre seconde « première fois ».

- Première fois ? Je… Je me suis fait prendre comme une femme ?!

Je rougissais de plus belle, ma première fois avec un homme !

- Pas tout à fait, vous vous êtes fait prendre par moi, mais vous étiez consentant, Bocchan.

- Pff, comment pourrais-je être consentant pour ce genre de choses tout à fait obscènes à mon âge !

- A qui le dites-vous, Bocchan.

- Pervers.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers, Bocchan. J'apprécie seulement les bonnes choses de la vie.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! A force de prendre ces femmes sans intérêt…

- Sans intérêt ? Seriez-vous jaloux ?

- Que… N'importe quoi !

Je lui balance un coussin, bien sûr, il l'attrape sans difficulté.

- Bocchan, aucune femme ne vous vaut.

- Et en plus, tu me compares ! Et pourquoi souris-tu ?!

- Parce que vous êtes intéressant. Bocchan. Il vous manque une chose avant de retrouver la mémoire.

- Quoi donc… ?

- Vous aimez les choses amères ?

- He ?!

* * *

Je suis devenue folle, je crois.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marechal Rattus :** Oui, malheureusement è_é je voulais y aller T_T

**Yuko-Chan : **Tu as très bien deviné, rassure-toi ! x) J'essaye de pas traumatiser Ciel trop rapidement, sinon c'est pas drôle ! En effet, ça n'a ni queue, ni tête ! (je me demande quel monstre peut bien y ressembler !) Je prépare un petit chaudron avec un petit nid où je ponds et prépare les conneries... La folie, c'est la Lidocaïne ! Non, je suis une jeune enfant pure et innocente ! Ne me faites pas de mal madame !

* * *

**7. Une histoire de chats**

- Je n'aime que tout ce qui est sucré, Sebastian !

- _Ciel, mon Ciel. Tu avais bien aimé la dernière fois._

- Ne… Comment oses-tu dire de telles insanités !

- Vous étiez rouge, surtout dans cette tenue… Ah Bocchan, je vous veux !

- Sebastian ! SM ?

- Plutôt S, le M vous correspond mieux.

- Je ne suis pas masochiste !

- Pourtant, dans cette tenue de cuir, latex, moulante, aah, un véritable appel à la Luxure ! Vous voulez essayer ? Et j'adore les chats.

- Sebastian !

- Toujours aussi pur malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu…

- Tu ne m'écoutes plus, SEBASTIAN !

- Si doux…

- Je ne suis pas un chat !

- Bocchan, vous ne voulez pas ?

- Être un chat, non ! J'y suis allergique !

- Les oreilles de chat ne sont pas faites en poil de chat ! Regardez !

- Sebastian, tu es devenu fou…

- Non, je vous veux, c'est tout.

- Va plutôt prendre une de ces filles de joies !

- Une de ces filles de joies va profiter de mes services, vous le souhaitez vraiment ?

- Oui ! Hors de ma vue ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « amer » ?

- Vous venez de me dire de partir.

- Tu m'énerves ! Et tu avais dit que je valais mieux qu'elles !

- Que vous êtes indécis !

- N'importe quoi !

- Donc vous voulez vous souvenir ?

- Oui mais pas en faisant des choses indécentes ! Enfin si mais non, NON !

- Vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire « adorable » au moins ?!

- Digne d'être aimé*, Bocchan.

- Je te déteste.

- Contrairement à vous, je ne mens pas.

- Je ne mens pas, je te déteste, va voir ces femmes de petites vertus !

- Vous êtes le seul que je veux.

- Tais-toi !

- Vous l'aurez voulu, Bocchan.

- Que… !

Comment ça, je suis déjà plaqué contre mon lit ?

- Et c'est tout, tu ne fais rien ?

- D'abord, habillez-vous en chat.

* * *

Bon d'accord, je vais traumatiser Ciel le prochain chapitre, quand ma folie aura déguerpie *-*

*Vu dans le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris, tome 2 !


	8. Chapter 8

**Marechal Rattus :** Ciel, se faire violer ? Pas dans les miens voyons ! J'y arrive pas, c'est tout x). Le chapitre 5 est encore un rêve, Ciel se réveille à partir du Chapitre 6. Oui, Magnifique le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris *-* et Ciel ne pourra JAMAIS soumettre Sebastian, il est tout petit, tout frêle, une vraie petite fillette. (J'essaye de le rendre fou là)

**Yuko-Chan :** Je vais le torturer avec des choses indécentes, je vais jouer sur ses doutes, ses sentiments et son corps *-*. C'est ta folie qui fait qu'on ne comprend rien à tes commentaires illogiques !

Je vais passer la fiction en M, je crois x)

* * *

**8. Games**

- ça doit faire une dizaine de jours Bocchan que nous n'avons rien fait.

- Parce que je ne veux pas ! Et nous n'avons jamais rien fait !

- … Bocchan, savez-vous pourquoi vous voulez retrouver vos souvenirs ?

- Je… Je veux les retrouver, comprendre ce que j'ai rêvé, cette danse avec Lizzy, par exemple. Qui m'a appris à danser. Et puis…

Nos corps mêlés… Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ! Non ! Ceci est un FAUX souvenir ! Il est impossible que Sebastian et moi, on l'ait…

- Bocchan ? En conflit intérieur, penseriez-vous à moi ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est tout bonnement impensable qu'on l'ait fait ! Je n'ai que 13 ans ! J'ai été violé ! Oui, c'est ça ! Sinon, c'est impossible !

- Bocchan ?

- Sebastian, c'est impossible que tu aies pris ma virginité ! Du moins, avec mon consentement !

- Vous voulez essayer ? Vous avez déjà refusé cette tenue vous mettant tellement en valeur.

- Tais-toi un peu !

- Vous, taisez-vous ! J'ai assez attendu comme ça ! Votre réveil, votre _amour_, votre beauté, votre pureté, TOUT !

- Sebastian, je t'ordonne de te taire !

- Ciel, j'ai tout fait pour vous ! J'ai récupéré votre âme auprès de cette folle araignée souhaitant vous dévorer ! De cet ignoble et sadique blondinet aussi vertueux qu'une prostituée !

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas couché avec lui alors !

- Ne vous l'ai-je pas assez répété ! Je vous veux vous ! Jusqu'à la fin ! Je vous prendrai, avec ou sans cette tenue dangereusement excitante.

- Sebastian, tu es toujours sur moi et tu déblatères toujours autant de bêtises.

- Justement, vous allez voir, vous allez aimer, Bocchan. Et puis, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, surtout avec cette simple chemise de nuit sur vous.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Et arrête de me tripoter, Sebastian !

- Bocchan_, dit-il en posant son index sur ma lèvre_, il est temps que vous vous souveniez.

Finalement, tu t'es jeté sur moi, Sebastian. Sale démon. C'est chaud, c'est doux. C'est mouillé. J'halète. Je transpire. Mais où est-ce qu'il me touche ?! Et en plus, il m'empêche de parler !

- Bocchan !

- May… Linn ?

Où est Sebastian ? Il a disparu en l'espace d'une seconde.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! On s'était fait du souci ! _Elle m'enlace_. Vous êtes brûlant, Bocchan. Vous avez de la fièvre ?

- Aah, non non…

- Aaah, c'est vrai ! Bard vous a préparé une soupe !

- Mais, Sebastian aurait pu s'en charger !

- C'est-à-dire que… On voulait vous faire une surprise…

- Sortez, tout de suite ! Je suis fatigué !

- Euh oui, Bocchan ! Tout de suite !

La porte claqua. – Enfin ! Sebastian, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Vous languir de moi, se faire surprendre, n'est-ce pas excitant ?

- Absolument pas !

- Vous boudez ?

- … Non. Sebastian, arrête de jouer avec moi. C'est maintenant, ou jamais. Au lieu de de donner envie, je t'ordonne de me faire l'amour !

- Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Sebastian, je te déteste !

* * *

Ou comment faire douter Ciel ! Le faire attendre, l'exciter et partir, haha !


	9. Chapter 9

**Marechal Rattus :** Bon allez, cette fois… Il va avoir ce qu'il veut, ou presque…

**Yuko-Chan :** C'est la première fois que je vois un commentaire aussi bien écrit de ta part, je suis émue !

**BisSenshi :** Sebastian ne va les voir seulement pour des informations !

**Ayumuri-Chan :** C'est le but, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

* * *

**9. ****Lovers' Madness**

- Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais !

- Parce que vous êtes encore plus adorable quand vous vous énervez. Et j'adore quand vous me suppliez.

- Sebastian, soit tu me prends maintenant, soit je m'en vais. Tu as dit que tu me ferais souvenir. Et puis, je mettrais ton costume.

- Je vous l'apporte.

- Sebastian, tu te ballades en caleçon.

- Je sais.

Je n'en ai plus envie. Je suis fatigué d'être ici. SI je me souviens, il me prendra mon âme. Cela me satisfait amplement. Sebastian, dépêche-toi. Pourquoi, quand je pense à lui, je me sens comme attiré ? Par sa beauté ? Il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut. Par ses compétences ? Il sait tout faire. Pourquoi un simple gamin comme moi devrait avoir ses faveurs.

Attendez. J'ai une vague de chaleur qui s'annonce là. Donc c'est _ici,_ que je dois faire _ça._

J'ai beau faire des va-et-vient, ç a ne se calme pas. Allez ! N'empire pas !

- Vous n'êtes pas assez doué, Bocchan.

Et il me regarde ? Pervers.

- Je vais vous montrer. Pas besoin de la tenue, la tenue d'Eve vous va à ravir. Par contre, je vais devoir vous menotter !

- Mais… Non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça…

- Et pourquoi pas…

Sexy… Il l'empoigne. Il… y colle ses lèvres ? C'est répugnant !

- Pour vous empêcher de voir ce que je compte faire… Je vais devoir vous bander les yeux.

Excitant. Du coup, je ne vois plus rien, je ne peux que le ressentir. Sa langue est divine et délicieusement douée. Il avait dit quelque chose à ce Grell concernant sa langue… Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne vous retenez pas, Bocchan.

- C'est difficile, aah…

- Difficile ?

- Ils sont là.

- Ils ne sont pas un problème.

- Aah… Comment ça ?

- Ils sont occupés avec Pluton. Vous ne voyez pas ce feu ?

- … Tu m'as bandé les yeux, je te rappelle. Aah. Qu'est-ce que tu… Fais… ?

- Rien qui ne puisse vous déplaire, Bocchan.

- Dis-moi tout…

- Non.

- Mais, tu lèches ?! Et à cet endroit ?!

- Il faut bien que je m'en occupe, et je dois vous donner le plus de plaisirs… Pour votre frêle et délicieux corps. Vous ne voyez rien, vous ne saurez rien. Je vous donne ce qu'un diable de majordome puisse donner.

- En fait, tu t'en fous.

- Non !

- Alors laisse-moi voir.

- Attendez, juste un peu.

- Prends-moi, c'est un ordre !

- Certainement. Mais soyez patient.

- Maintenant !

- Non. Je vous veux mais, vous ne voulez pas, vous vous retenez, arrêtez de vous retenir, détendez-vous et je vous prendrais.

- Sebastian… Arrête de me faire attendre… Je t'… Non, rien.

- Bocchan… Vous pouvez l'avouer.

- Je n'ai rien à t'avouer !

- Je ne vous débanderais pas les yeux dans ce cas, et ce, même si vous le souhaitez réellement.

- Sebastian… Aah ! Plus vite… Surprends-moi.

- _Yes, My Lord._

Deux hommes ensembles, c'est immoral. Je suis un enfant, c'est donc interdit. Mais en aucun cas, je lui refuserais _ça_.

Nous ne l'avions jamais fait de cette façon. Il a toujours pris soin de moi. Je le sais, je le sens. Oui, j'étais consentant. J'ai dû faire souffrir Elizabeth.

- Sebastian ! Ma… Fiancée… est-elle au cour… ?

- … Mademoiselle Elizabeth n'est au courant de rien concernant notre relation, Bocchan.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux continuer, jusqu'à la fin. Ça m'est égal de la tromper, elle n'est que ma cousine. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette relation. Sebastian, continue mais ne te retiens plus. J'étais consentant, pour la première fois. Je ne le réalise que maintenant. Je…

- Cette tirade m'est agréable, Bocchan, je vous remercie de me le permettre. Comme vous avez été un jeune garçon particulièrement agréable ce soir, je vous enlève ce bandeau.

- Sebastian, c'est un ordre. Aime-moi comme ce soir-là.

- _Yes, My Lord._

* * *

Bon allez, la prochaine, Gros Lemon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marechal Rattus : **Satisfaire les lecteurs (lectrices ici, en l'occurrence !), c'est tout un art ! Que l'on contrôle, ou non... Et bien sûr, le plus difficile T_T

**Yuko-Chan : **Tu peux laisser parler ta folie, je ne t'en voudrai jamais, voyons :p

**BisSenshi :** Y a pas que le lemon qui est gros.

* * *

**10. Taint**

_- Sebastian, ça fait mal…_

_- Détendez-vous._

_- C'est trop gros !_

_- Si vous pensez à la taille aussi… Aucune femme ne s'en est plainte !_

- Je ne suis pas une femme ! Et un homme qui pénètre un homme, ce n'est pas NORMAL !

- Ah, et dire qu'il y a peu, vous me réclamiez… Pourtant, j'essaie de vous faire plaisir aussi bien avec mes mains, qu'avec… Enfin, vous savez.

- Non je ne sais pas ! Et c'était mieux avec la_… Langue_…

- Ce n'est pas en disant rien que vous aurez tout. Et puis, vous êtes toujours attaché.

- Détache-moi !

- Détendez-vous, si vous ne vous détendez pas, je ne pourrais pas vous _aimer_.

- Sebastian… J'ai peur que ce soit la fin.

- …

- Je veux le bonheur de Lizzy, or je sais que ce ne sera pas moi qui le lui donnerai. Et, tu auras dévoré mon âme, ainsi, tout sera terminé puisque j'ai sûrement accompli ma vengeance.

- Bocchan.

- Sans moi, tu auras toutes les femmes que tu veux, après tout, un démon est rempli de péchés.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre que vous, ne vous l'ai-je pas assez prouvé ?

- Non…

- Vous auriez préféré une _Maid_ à la place d'un Majordome ?

- Une femme n'aurait pas pu prendre autant d'informations. Et puis… Aucune femme n'est aussi douée que toi, pour _ce domaine._

Il est surpris. Ravi, même.

- Bocchan, jamais je ne vous trahirai. Je ne veux pas manger votre âme. C'est la première fois que je m'éprends d'une âme, d'un humain. Autrefois, vous n'étiez que nourriture, puis je vous ai trouvé. Un petit garçon hypocrite et arrogant.

- C'est censé être un compliment ?

- Absolument, grâce à cela, votre âme, je le sens à travers votre corps, est délicieuse. J'ai toujours attendu une âme aussi exquise, tellement que la dévorer me serait impardonnable. J'ai toujours joui de votre corps avec satiété, c'est à cause de cela que j'ai couché avec maintes femmes pour ne pas vous souiller. Chaque partie de votre corps est mien, chaque parcelle que j'ai goûté, toujours avec la même envie, la même satisfaction. Votre corps réagit à mes caresses, comme si vous l'attendiez avec impatience tout en étant surpris.

- Sebastian…

- Bocchan, je n'ai pas terminé, et pourtant, ce sont mes doigts que vous trouviez gros.

- Que… Non ?!

- Je vous l'assure, Bocchan. Je n'en ai mis que deux…

- Tu ne sais pas me satisfaire correctement. Dans ce cas. Sebastian, c'est ordre. Fais-moi plaisir et emmène-moi au septième ciel…

- Quel jeu de mot. _Yes__, __My__ Lord._ Vous êtes le seul et unique Ciel à mes yeux.

- Tu sais faire plaisir à un homme, toi ?

Il me détache. Ainsi, il passe ses doigts entre les miens. « Bocchan » me souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille, me fait frissonner. Sentir un corps étranger vous souiller ne peut conduire qu'au plaisir. C'est évident. Son corps contre le mien, c'est, indescriptible. Ses baisers chauds, il descend vers mon cou, léchant, mordant. Cette succion qu'il me fait, ça va se voir… Peu m'importe. Chaud, voilà ce que je ressens. La chaleur de mon corps qui s'embrase sous le sien.

C'est vrai, j'avais froid quand je me suis réveillé, il me manquait quelque chose. C'était donc l'envie, le désir. Il a lâché ma main droite. Surpris, il me la prise. Lèche le gland. Le met en bouche. Il joue avec sa langue merveilleusement douée. Sa main gauche, elle…

- Aah…

Je fronce les sourcils, je rougis, je le sais. Il a enfoncé un doigt préalablement mouillé par ses soins. Son majeur. C'est drôle de se faire pénétrer. Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête_. Ici _ou _là_… Il a enfoncé son index cette fois. Ça fait un peu mal. Il semble écarter tout en continuant de jouer avec sa langue. Je suis tendu… Il le sent. Il lâche ma seconde main. Cela me permet de l'enlacer. Il fait des va-et-vient _ici _et_ là. _Et revient m'embrasser. Pour me détendre, sûrement. Ça fait mal…

- Sebastian…

Lubrifiant… Nous en avions ?

- Bocchan, je pénètre.

J'ai peur.

- Ne vous crispez pas, je ne pourrais pas vous faire atteindre le septième ciel… Regardez-moi. Mon Ciel.

- Sebastian… Aaah…

J'ai mal. Il continue ces va-et-vient, encore et toujours. J'ai mal mais il me fait du bien. Je soupire, de plaisir ou de douleur, les deux sûrement…

Il va doucement… Il se colle à moi. Je vais jouir…

Il me souille. « Aah » ne cessais-je de dire, de souffler au creux de son oreille. Je mords son lobe. Il est surpris. Sa voix est rauque. Il semble frustré. J'ai joui sur lui. Apparemment, il a aussi terminé. La fièvre est retombée pourtant, j'ai l'impression de l'aimer bien plus. Aimer ?

- Bocchan, votre intervention ne m'a pas permis de vous emmener aussi loin.

- Si, Sebastian, tant que c'est toi, je sais que je l'atteindrai toujours.

* * *

Pas si gros que ça, le lemon. En vrai, je ne suis pas satisfaite. Et faire plaisir à un homme qui va se faire pénétrer... Merci Setona Mizushiro !

Like a G6 n'est pas une bonne inspiration !


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, j'ai déçu toutes mes lectrices ! C'est plus facile de faire plaisir à une femme ! T_T. Je vous assure que « Like a G6 », ça inspire pour un Ciel bourré ! Ma chère **Marechal Rattus**… Ton idée… T_T Bon, pour le vomi, c'est dégueu xD et puis bon, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être bourré à ce point x)

**Yuko-Chan :** Je ne dois pas être très douée pour les très gros lemon x)

* * *

**11. ****Headache**

- Incapable, je me souviens de rien !

- Vous n'avez pas aimé ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Seulement que je ne me souviens pas !

- Votre corps se souvenait lui, apparemment, de la façon de le faire.

- Tais-toi ! Je suis fatigué de tes promesses et de tes mensonges.

- Je ne mens pas.

- … Quand était la première fois avec toi ?

- Le jour de vos treize ans, le 14 décembre 1 888.

- C'est jeune…

- En même temps, vous m'aviez complètement attiré à vous. Mademoiselle Elizabeth n'existait plus à vos yeux. Mon col en avait souffert, vous saviez.

- … Tu n'avais pas résisté ?

- Je suis un démon, je vous le rappelle. La Luxure est l'un des sept péchés capitaux, compris aussi bien dans chaque humain, que dans chaque démon. Vous avez juste tenté le diable.

- Satané…

- Vous voulez réessayer ? Et c'est le meilleur remède face à un mal de tête.

- Comment… ?

- Votre main toujours sur votre front. Et la migraine est une excuse non valable pour ne pas faire l'amour.

- Tch. Je n'ai pas la migraine ! Et apporte-moi de l'aspirine.

- Paradoxe quand tu nous tiens.

- Et sans commentaire !

- Bien monsieur.

- Alors, c'est moi qui ai commencé… C'est pas vrai… Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ça me prend, comme maintenant. La nuit n'est pas terminée, je devrais me coucher plutôt. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Sebastian, où es-tu donc ?

- Ici, Bocchan, voilà votre aspirine.

Quel goût ignoble, l'aspirine. Pour faire partir ce goût, rien de mieux que ses lèvres. Sucrées. Un homme pour amant, c'est du beau. Avec Elizabeth, c'est tout simplement impensable. Pour mes descendants, peu importe, je serais mort, bientôt.

- Sebastian, je n'ai plus mal à la tête, et ce n'est pas grâce à ton remède miracle mais à l'aspirine.

- Ca booste les compétences, empêche les maux de têtes, rallonge la durée de vie… La preuve, vous êtes bien plus doué avec vos mains aussi bien pour le violon que pour _ça_.

- Un sale démon pervers que tu es.

* * *

Ma dernière avant la reprise des cours, Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! T_T


	12. Chapter 12

**Marechal Rattus :** Cette suite est bizarre, je pars en cacahuète. Oui, oui, Sebastian est un pervers pédophile absolument irrésistible et irréel.

C'est juste une connerie issue d'un rêve totalement idiot avec un chat noir. Le prêtre dit à Ciel et Sebastian (Ouais, je rêve d'eux) : Faites attention à la présence qui se trouve dans votre étagère.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bu ni fumé, logiquement rien…

* * *

**12. ****Something Strange**

**_« Il y a une présence autre que les nôtres, elle vous observe, prête à vous sauter dessus. »_**

May Linn, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Pluton, Sebastian, et moi-même. Où ai-je entendu ça… ? Peut-être dans mon rêve. Ridicule. Présence invisible ? Les fantômes n'existent pas. Il n'y a aucune Preuve. Celui qui me l'a dit ? Tanaka ou Sebastian, je n'ai pas su distinguer leur voix. Tanaka ne serait pas Bouddhiste par hasard ? L'imaginer en moine n'est pas si extraordinaire. La journée est passée si vite, j'ai ignoré Sebastian. Il semble agacé par quelque chose. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas tout à fait ignoré, je l'ai évité. Mais il n'a rien fait pour me rapprocher non plus. Pff. Comme s'il y avait réellement une présence autour de moi, m'observant, voulant me tuer. Totalement surnaturel. La reine n'est plus, tout comme son ange. Enfin, les anges, les démons, tout cela existe, alors, pourquoi pas. « Meurs, Ciel, Meurs » Il n'y a rien aux alentours. Tout cela est ridicule.

« Meurs, meurs, meurs ! »

J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'on essaye de pénétrer à l'intérieur de moi.

- Dégage, tout de suite.

« Cet enfant ne se laisse pas faire, hihi… »

- Va-t'en, immédiatement.

« Qu'il est froid… »

- Qui que tu sois, cela ne changera rien. Hors de mon manoir.

« Impoli, ne laisses-tu pas tes parents y rentrer ? »

- Je suis las de tes bêtises. Sors d'ici, Undertaker !

- Vous n'êtes absolument pas amusant, Comte ! Votre amant n'est pas avec vous cet après-midi ? Hihi…

- Mais de quoi… ?

- Voyons, Comte Phantomhive, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler… Hihi… Ce comique invétéré Sebastian Michaelis ! La phrase que vous avez entendue n'était que pour vous faire part de ma présence, hihi…

- Psychopathe…

- Tout à fait ! Maintenant que je suis là ! Donnez-moi la meilleure des blagues ! Et ce, sans votre cher majordome et amant !

- Euh…

- Pff, c'est nuuuuuuul, c'est ennuyeuuuuuux Comte !

- Mais !

- Pour vous punir, vous ne verrez plus jamais Sebastian !

- Quoi ?! Mais laissez-moi terminer…

- Sebastian en avait assez de vous, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, Comte… Votre virginité !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

- Dans ce cas, appelez-le… Hihi…

- … Il viendra… Sebastian ! Viens ici !

- Il ne viendra pas… Hihi…

- Undertaker, que veux-tu. Le sceau est toujours là, je le sais.

- Votre relation… Fait juste des jaloux, hihi… Votre fiancée par exemple… Elle sait très bien que vous ne l'aimez pas hihi…

- Et alors ?

- Elle vous aime, plus que tout… Hihi… Sur ce, je vous laisse, cher Comte !

Et il disparut… Par l'armoire ?

- Bocchan, vous m'avez appelé ? _Dit-il en haletant plutôt fortement._

- Oui ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu tout de suite !

- Je suis désolée, Bocchan.

- … Tu ne viens pas me voir ce soir dans ce cas !

- Vous n'aurez pas vos sucreries ce soir…

- … Je te déteste !

- Je vous aime aussi, Bocchan.

* * *

Pour être vrai, j'ai bien imaginé Mad Hatter du Pandora Hearts. A vrai dire, je les compare même Break et Undertaker !


	13. Chapter 13

**Marechal Rattus :** Bah le voir… Dormir avec lui ce soir… Et Sebastian, ne lui apportera pas de sucrerie pour le dessert mais autre chose… Bwahaha ! Et bien sûr, aucun des deux ne tiendra, il faut dire, Sebastian... C'est Sebastian, il peut pas désobéir *se racle la gorge*

* * *

**13. Une folle, toute de rouge vêtue**

- Sebas-chan !

- Toi ?!*

- Han, ce n'est qu'un gamin qui s'y présente… Mon tendre Sebastian… Je t'attends !

Il se reçoit le pied de Sebastian sur toute sa face, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Aah ! Le pouvoir de l'amour !

C'est répugnant.

- Bocchan, que dois-je faire de lui ?

- Débarrasse-toi de lui, quelle que soit la façon.

- Entendu.

- Aahaaa ! Sebas-chan… Tellement… AAAAaaaaaah !

- Et nettoie tout ce sang.

- Attends ! J'ai une information te concernant.

Comment ça ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Seulement si tu me laisses Sebastian… Aah tellement jouissif !

- Tch, hors de question. Sebastian, balance-le.

- _Yes, My Lord._

Pff, enfin débarrassé de cette commère.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de Grell ?

- Occupe-toi de moi plutôt, au lieu de le dire de façon sensuelle.

- Ent…

- Sebas-chan, tu t'es qu'un pédophile ! Je te ne plais pas avec cette queue et ces oreilles ? Ow, je suis un vilain chaton !

- Quel infâme personnage. Sebastian, pourquoi est-il toujours là ?

- …

- Sebastian ?

- … Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas ce genre de chose ?

- Ohoh, Sebas-chan, je suis sûr de te faire encore plus plaisir que ce mioche…

J'ai l'impression de le voir jouer au foot.

- OOoow, je suis foooooooooooouuuu de toi, Sebas-chan ! Une vraie première fois ! Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Bye bye, Nya !

* * *

* Omae, ça fait plus classe que « Toi » quand même xD

J'avais envie de faire de la connerie, bah je l'ai faite.

L'apparition de Grell ne changera rien, il sert juste de transition le temps de trouver comment faire un lemon potable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Marechal Rattus :** Oui, mais pas maintenant ! :D

Chapitre plus sombre, pour changer.

* * *

**14. Filthy**

- Ce Shinigami n'avait rien à dire sur vous, ce n'était que du chantage.

- Cette folle rouge, il faudrait s'en débarrasser. Et elle veut faire des choses tout à fait obscènes… Odieux personnage.

- Pourtant, vous en faites aussi, des choses. _Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille._

_I Shiver of Pleasure, Cursed Devil._

- Bocchan ? Je vous perds ?

- Sebastian… Je suis allergique aux chats.

- … Tue l'amour.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 10h, Bocchan, cependant, nous avons une lettre.

- De la Reine ?

- Absolument pas. Je rectifie, vous avez une lettre.

- Lettre d'amour ?

- Lisez.

- …

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

- Rien, justement. Et ôte ce sourire !

- Voici ce qui accompagnait cette lettre…

Pour y découvrir une tenue noire, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Il y a un Bal ce soir ?

- La lettre est bien à l'intérieur.

- _Comte Phantomhive,_

_Je vous invite ce soir (ce n'est que pour la forme, parce que vous être un noble, malheureusement un homme !) dans mon manoir. Venez-y, accompagné de femmes ! Mûres, joyeuses, naïves, élégantes !_

_Je vous offre cette tenue sombre. S'il n'y a aucune femme, vous ne serez pas accepté ! Mais un aussi beau jeune homme comme vous, peut très bien venir accompagner de son domestique le plus talentueux et trouver une femme n'importe où !_

_Je vous attends dès ce soir, je préfère les femmes, vous savez !_

_Aleister Chamber, Vicomte de Druitt_

- Cette tenue… Est une robe… Brr…

- Le Vicomte souhaite vraiment voir des femmes.

- Tch. Accompagné d'une femme. Domestique, c'est toi qui viendras… Mais… Je ne vais tout de même pas prendre Lizzy !

Une robe bleue, dont le corset est orné de dentelle noire, des roses noires. Quatre jupons, tout est bleu muni d'un noir électrique. C'est magnifique mais… Pour une demoiselle… Tout cela est signé… Nina ? Miss Nina, celle qui m'a fait la robe ?! Elle se joue de moi en plus !

- Cette robe vous ira à merveille.

- Pervers, lolicon !

- Je jouerai votre précepteur. Il ne remarquerait même pas votre présence. Autant vous travestir.

- Tu profites juste de la situation.

- En effet. Puis personne ne fera attention notre relation, Bocchan. Bon, je vais vous habiller.

J'en blêmis à cette idée.

* * *

- Oooh, Ooooooooooooooooh ! Vous êtes de retour mon petit rouge-gorge !

- Vi-Vicomte !

- D'un bleu sombre orné de noir ! Un corps frêle, mince, empli de désir ! Vous êtes encore plus désirable sous cette robe !

- Que de compliments !

- Excusez-moi, Vicomte, je dois vous prendre Mademoiselle quelques minutes.

- Ooooh, un ange tout de noir vêtu ! Aucune femme ne lui résiste… Ooh !

- Brr… Il n'a évidemment pas remarqué ma « non-présence »…

- Limonade ?

- Mmh. Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

- Le Vicomte arrive, appelez-moi en cas de problèmes.

- Mais…

- Mon petit-rouge gorge, ce magnifique jeune homme vous appartient ?

- Aah, euh, il s'agit de mon précepteur.

- Donc vous lui avez demandé la permission de me voir, c'est cela… Aah, tellement mignoon !

- Non, ce…

- Permettez-moi de m'excuser lors de notre dernière rencontre_ Kawai Komadori. Il me baise la main droite, ça me dégoûte. _

- Vicomte… Ne faites pas ce que vous n'avez pas à faire. Enfin, pas ici !

- Vous avez raison, suivez-moi.

Sebastian… J'espère que tu as trouvé de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

Trafic d'enfants, de jeunes garçons. Ils ont l'air d'avoir été battus, voire pire, abusés. Bocchan… Bon. Comment puis-je les aider. Bocchan ne m'a donné aucun ordre, je reviendrais.

* * *

- Vicomte, j'ai mal au poignet…

- Mon petit rouge-gorge, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous perdiez…

- Lâchez-moi ! Aaah !

Je suis plaqué contre un mur, Sebastian !

- Ce corps parfait est entre mes mains, mon petit rouge-gorge, je ne vous ferai aucun mal…

- Se… Sebastian…

- Tu es bruyante, princesse.

Il me touche avec ses mains sales. Tout mon torse est souillé. Ses lèvres se baladent entre ma jugulaire droite, mon lobe et ma joue… J'ai peur.

Plus rien. Il est à terre ?

- Sebastian…

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. J'ai appelé Scotland Yard, il sera arrêté pour trafic d'enfants.

- Je suis sale.

* * *

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 15 ! Je ne sais même pas quel titre lui donner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Marechal Rattus :** Que veux-tu, c'est le Vicomte.

C'est guimauve, c'est adorable et j'adore ça.

* * *

**15. La plus douce des sucreries**

- Je vais faire couler le bain, Bocchan.

- Mmh.

Je le vois s'éloigner de moi, je ne veux pas. Il m'a ôté cette robe, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je ne porte qu'une serviette en attendant qu'il soit prêt. Sebastian. Cet expérience fut atroce, j'ai peur qu'un jour, cela arrive pour de bon, avec une personne autre que toi, mon bien-aimé majordome.

- Votre bain est prêt.

- J'arrive…

- Bocchan… Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis là.

- Sebastian, c'est normal que tu sois là, je te l'ai ordonné. Dès que tout sera terminé, tu vas prendre mon âme.

- Bocchan, permettez-moi.

Il m'a jeté dans la baignoire.

- Sebastian !

Il s'est emparé de mes lèvres. Dois-je me taire, c'est cela ? J'enroule mes bras à son torse, je le prends pour qu'il vienne à moi.

Je « force » l'ouverture de ses lèvres, je veux pouvoir sentir sa langue, chaude et délicieuse.

- N'hésitez plus, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous aime.

- Tais-toi et fais ce que tu as à faire.

- Bien.

Il me lave juste, juste ? Il doit le faire exprès.

Il frotte de plus en plus fort. Tout mon torse, il commence à laisser sa main se balader, à me toucher. Il l'a prend, fait des va-et-vient, plus fort encore. J'halète, je le veux, tout entier.

- Sebastian… _Réussissais-je à articuler_.

- Bocchan, vous avez été touché par un autre, par chance, ce n'est pas ce démon. Je ne veux plus de ça. Déshabillez-moi.

Il est froid. J'hésite, pourtant il continue à me faire du bien. J'enlève au moins sa queue-de-pie.

- Je vais te tremper… Si tu as fini, viens, Sebastian.

Je me suis jeté sur lui. J'adore le goût de ses lèvres.

- Sebastian, j'ai peur quand tu es comme ça. Ne sois plus froid avec moi.

- Bocchan…

Il me sert bien plus fort.

- Tu es trempé. Va te sécher, reviens me voir après.

- Bien.

Chaque pas s'éloignant peu à peu, me permettra de lui faire oublier ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Bon, où est la tenue… Bon, j'ai les oreilles… C'est déjà ça. Ensuite… Les bas, en cuir, évidemment. Où est ce satané short ! Ah, là. Il ne manque plus que le haut et le tour est joué. Ça fait chat SM. C'est tout simplement… Immonde ! C'est serré !

- Bocchan quelque…

Il est bouche bée, tant mieux, ça a eu l'effet escompté, au moins… Il commence à rire.

- Je suis si ridicule que ça ?! _Je fis la moue._

- Non, vous êtes adorable et diaboliquement sexy.

- Paradoxale pour un démon. Mais, tu crois qu'ils vont nous entendre ?

- Les autres, on s'en fout. Ciel, je te fais de nouveau mien ce soir.

- Sebastian…

- Dîtes « Nya ».

- _… Hésitant, je commence_… N-Nya.

- Pfff… Avec plus de convictions !

- Nya !

- Plus doux !

- Nyaa…

- C'est parfait ! Et avec les pattes maintenant !

- Tu veux m'humilier, c'est ça ?!

- C'est amusant, en effet. Bocchan… Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais avec ce pervers.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça…

- Vos lèvres, seul moi devrais, ne serait-ce que pour les effleurer, y toucher.

- Sebastian, allons dans ma chambre ce soir, et ne me laisse pas seul.

- _Yes, My Lord_.

J'adore être dans ses bras, elle me réchauffe. Je me sens bien avec lui. J'avais choisi cette apparence d'homme pour ne pas me perdre… Sebastian, mon bien-aimé Sebastian. Ses baisers ne sont pas forcés, ils sont doux. Sa langue veut jouer avec la mienne. Oui, j'accepte ton entrée, Sebastian.

* * *

Lemon pour le prochain chapitre, normalement. Je devrais le publier, si tout va bien, la semaine prochaine, enfin, le week-end, je veux dire.

J'ai essayé de faire un truc un peu Guimauve mais je trouve ça trop chou. De l'amour dans le monde de Kuroshitsuji ne fait de mal à personne, surtout à mes lectrices.

Faudrait que je dessine Ciel avec cette tenue... :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Marechal Rattus : **Il faut bien qu'il s'adoucisse, pauvre Ciel et son postérieur sinon.

**Twilight-and-BlackBulter :** Les chapitres commencent à s'allonger bien que mes chapitres niveau qualité et publication sont bof en ce moment.

Je déteste les fautes, j'ai peur d'en faire ou d'en oublier !

* * *

**16. Elizabeth ? I don't care**

Il s'amuse à l'enlever le haut, tout en laissant, évidemment, mes oreilles. Mon cache-œil est sur ma table de nuit. Il me le retire avidement. Fais-moi oublier ce passage. Donnes-en moi un autre. Mon short est parterre. Je devrais au moins le repousser si j'étais « normal » mais non. Au contraire, sentir sa virilité contre la mienne ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir. Je décide de lui enlever sa chemise, je veux sa chaleur. Je lui retire son pantalon, je le veux. Mes bas sont toujours là. Toujours désireux, c'est à moi de lui faire plaisir.

Je le pousse, me mets à califourchon.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de bouger.

Il ne dit rien. Finement musclé, bien heureusement. Son dard, par contre, est bien volumineux… Pour finalement le mettre en bouche. Ou alors, c'est ma bouche qui est trop étroite. Je ne peux pas tout y mettre. Je le prends des mains, je fais des va-et-vient tout en léchant. Il déteste se faire dominer, ça se sent.

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui ?

- Tu veux dire, demain ?

- Non, il est 00h27, Bocchan.

- Et tu me coupes dans mon élan juste pour ça ?

- Juste que me faire dominer par un gosse n'est pas ce que je préfère.

Il a rentré deux doigts directement, ça fait mal !

- C'est ma punition, c'est ça ?!

- Tout à fait.

C'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'il a vu ma douleur. Il a donc empoigné ma virilité. Il fait des mouvements tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. J'en perds la tête.

- _So tight, my lord._

D'un anglais parfait, tellement sexy.

- ça ne fait pas bizarre de pénétrer un chat ?

- Bocchan, _shut up, please_.

- Pas très sexy tout ça. Tu aurais pu m'embrasser pour me faire taire !

- Je ne peux pas être partout… Par exemple…

- Aaah… Sebastian…

- _You're wet and tight._

- Continue au lieu de parler. Aah…

Ça faisait combien de temps ? Une semaine ? C'est bien assez pour ce manque. C'est difficile de s'y habituer à ses doigts, au moins. Je vais venir.

- Vous pouvez, j'avalerais. Mais la prochaine fois…

- Mmh… Oui…

Je n'en pouvais plus, autant de plaisirs, ce n'est pas permis. Pourtant, ses doigts sont toujours en train de bouger en moi… Il s'embrasse. Toujours avec cette semence coulante. Il a retiré ses doigts.

- Aaah, Sebastian…

- Bocchan.

Il a enfoncé. Il ne fait rien. Je ne comprends absolument pas.

- Bouge au lieu de rien faire !

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique ? Tant mieux.

- Un chat devrait être doux, mignon, câlin…

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Ou alors, tu veux que ton petit chaton te laisse en plan ? _Fis-je avec mon sourire le plus moqueur._

- Que vous êtes drôle.

- AAah ! Sebastian !

- J'ai obéi à votre ordre.

- Plus vite, plus fort !

- _Yes_.

Il m'a positionné, dos à lui. De sa main droite, cachait mes yeux vairons me permettant ainsi de me cambrer. Je ne sais pas si c'est du plaisir ou de la douleur. Il allait de plus en plus vite. Il n'omettait pourtant pas ma virilité. Chaque va-et-vient était coordonné.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cela dure, ça me paraît court, mais tellement long en même temps.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire, je m'en fous. Vous êtes tellement délicieux…

- C'est bientôt fini ?

- Non.

- Fais-moi rêver toute la nuit !

- N'oubliez pas Mademoiselle Elizabeth.

- Sebastian ? Ta gueule.

* * *

Bah oui, quand il faut se taire, il faut se taire, cher Sebastian.

Moi-même, je le dis le fameux "ta gueule" tellement réputé dans la génération Y !


	17. Chapter 17

**Marechal Rattus :** Plutôt passionné en effet, sachant que "passio" signifie "souffrance" xD C'est pas drôle si ce parfait majordome est trop parfait. Et parce qu'Elizabeth apparaît maintenant ! Une bouche reste une bouche, malgré les dimensions, ça rentre toujours, haha xD (Je n'ai rien dit).

**Pamplea** : Mais Ciel, c'est Ciel ! Il est juste, trop chou. C'est le petit garçon que je veux prendre dans mes bras ! (Folie, ne reviens pas avant fin Janvier, s'il te plait)

J'ai trop envie d'écrire en Anglais xD Bon allez.

Previously, in "The Lost Memory" Sebastian and Ciel have made something that only lovers make it ! Still, Sebastian said "Elizabeth", she appears now !

* * *

**17. Ciel, I love you**

- Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeel !

- Elizabeth…

- Lizzy, appelle-moi Lizzy ! Combien de fois je te l'ai dit !

- Pff, Lizzy, je suis fatigué.

- Tu es fatigué même pour me voir ?

- Lizzy, je manque de sommeil, j'ai du travail.

- Et tu oses dire que je suis ta fiancée !

- Tu !

- Bocchan, calmez-vous. Mademoiselle Elizabeth, Bocchan a eu une courte nuit, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus puisque je ne sais pas moi-même.

- Oh, Ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ri-Rien qui soit intéressant. _Pourquoi je détourne les yeux, moi_ ?

- Ciel ! Tu es trop mignon, tu es tout rouge ! Allez, dis-moi !

- NOON !

- Pff, Bocchan…

- Quoi ?!

- Héhé, vous allez bien ensemble !

- Que !

- J'en suis honoré.

- Sebastian !

_- Maudit démon_.

- Ciel, tu parles Français ? Tu ne veux pas que je comprenne ? Ciel, tu es méchant ! Snif !

- Lizzy, je !

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth, je vais vous ramener chez vous, Bocchan n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez.

- Oh, c'est d'accord. Ciel ! A plus tard !

- Hn.

« **Ciel, tu me caches quel chose concernant Sebastian et toi**. »

- Quelle plaie. Je manque de sommeil !

- En même temps, vu ce que vous avez fait hier.

- T'es juste un profiteur ! En plus… Pourquoi tout est ROSE !

- Votre fiancée est passée par là, tout simplement.

- Sebastian ! Laisse-la tranquille ! C'est ma cousine ! Je ne l'aime pas !

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Et arrête avec son sourire insidieux ! Je vais me coucher !

- Vous voulez du chocolat ?

- NON !

Quel sourire perfide, il fait. Je monte, pas à pas, j'ai l'impression que tout s'éloigne. Lizzy, pourquoi je pense à elle ? Elle est très intelligente. Elle voulait être mignonne pour me plaire mais c'était avant. Elle est ma cousine. Mais dans tout ça, c'est moi qui me suis perdu. Je titube jusque dans mon lit, pour y tomber de la façon la plus noble qu'il soit. Je suis fatigué… Il faut que je lui dise un jour, que je ne l'aime pas comme fiancée. Mais je me sens mal pour elle. Depuis quand je suis aussi compatissant ? Et je me parle à moi-même, mon Dieu, je deviens Schizophrène. Je sens que quelque chose s'approche de moi, c'est chaud. J'ai reçu un baiser ?

- Sebastian ?

- Je vous ai fait ce fameux chocolat, reposez-vous, j'ai annulé tous vos cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Mmh. Je reviendrai plus tard.

- Vous savez, votre tenue fut très excitante. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait en essayer d'autres.

Je le fusille du regard, il repart toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il m'énerve. Mais, j'ai dansé avec Lizzy. Aloïs aussi a dansé avec elle. Petite vertu. Il me voulait pour s'approprier Sebastian. Il est mort. Claude me voulait, il me dégoûte. Ils me dégoûtent tous.

Mais ce chocolat est plus délicieux que d'habitude. Je m'endors, paisiblement. Sebastian, viens te coucher avec moi.

**« Yes, my Lord »**

* * *

Sebastian le perfide, le parfait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Marechal Rattus :** En effet, j'y ai fait allusion ^^ épisode 2 saison 2 o/ Lizzy est légèrement indispensable, il faut bien quelqu'un pour rendre fou de jalousie Sebastian.

Mon unique revieweuse, bande de lâcheurs xP

Ce chapitre est une connerie pure et dure.

* * *

**18. Des imbéciles et un maître insatisfait**

****Quelque chose se casse, lentement, imitant des coups de feux.

- Que s'est-il passé ici…

- Sebastian ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas que cette vaisselle datait du 18ème siècle ! _Pleurnichait-elle._

- Pff, May Linn, où sont Bard et Finny.

- Je-Je ne sais pas !

- Disposez, TOUT DE SUITE !

- O-Oui !

Le majordome connaissait déjà l'état de la cuisine et du jardin… Brûlés, avec tout simplement comme excuse « La viande était à faire cuire rapidement, alors… » ou encore « J'ai pas pu retenir Pluton ! ». Ce démon commence à être à bout.

CLING

Evidemment, le maître l'appelle.

- Sebastian, apporte-moi quelque chose de sucré.

- Vous allez grossir si ça continue.

- Attention ! Je veux un gâteau sucré, je te l'ordonne !

- Comme vous le souhaitez.

Il lui a ainsi apporté…

- Pourquoi… C'EST VERT ?!

Et il se moque de moi en plus !

- Ôte ce sourire satisfait !

J'ai faim, mais c'est vert ! Il va me le payer.

- Bocchan, cette douceur ne vous fera pas grossir, au moins.

- Mais ! On fait du sport tous les soirs…

Il semble bien étonné, j'ai gagné !

- Eh bien, eh bien, vous aimez, donc ?

- Grmb

- C'est incompréhensible, Bocchan.

- Bon, je vais le manger ton machin vert !

Une seule bouchée pour dire qu'en fait, c'est gélatineux mais délicieux… Satané démon !

- A en juger, vous appréciez son goût.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bánh Da Lợn, Bocchan.

- Eh ?

- Gâteau vietnamien à base de coco, tapioca et pandan.

- Tu as cherché tes ingrédients chez Lau ? Ils sont pas trop suspects ?

- Le Pandan ou Baiteuil est un ingrédient utilisé dans toute l'Asie du Sud-Est. C'est un ingrédient de qualité !

- C'est pas de la drogue ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, Bocchan. Je vous ai préparé quelque chose de léger pour que vous puissiez manger ce soir.

- Mh.

Où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher ses ingrédients !

- Je ne suis pas allé chez Monsieur Lau, Bocchan.

Il ferma la porte. Me laissant ce gâteau au nom imprononçable.

C'est bien gélatineux. J'adore appuyer dessus… Rah ! On ne gaspille pas la nourriture. Mais, la texture est tout simplement stupéfiante… Ma dernière bouchée…

* * *

Je vous assure, c'est un délice. Bon, le pandan ne fait pas le même effet à tout le monde mais bon.

En plus, on peut faire plein de formes (comme pour tous les gâteaux).

Je viens seulement de découvrir que ça s'appelait "Pandan" puisque je l'ai toujours appelé "Baiteuil"

Et non, ce n'est pas de la drogue.


	19. Chapter 19

**Marechal Rattus : **Tu as pu goûter le Pandan ? x)

Je reprends le mythe de Cassandre, pour autant assez différente de la Belle et Vertueuse.

* * *

**19. Cassandre, celle qui prédisait le malheur**

Parce que j'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir oublier de nouveau afin de me ressouvenir de cet échange, de cette complicité entre lui et moi. Lizzy, je ne peux pas t'aimer, pourtant tu es adorable. Mais je suis souillé, j'ai été souillé par ces hommes en blanc. Je pensais que l'amour n'était qu'un phénomène physique. L'amour, s'il est à sens unique, on en sort d'autant plus sale. Je ne veux pas te salir davantage. Je mettrais un terme à nos fiançailles. Je t'aime, seulement comme une cousine. Sebastian, je crois l'aimer. En tout cas, je le désire. Plus que tout.

Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'il est à mes côtés. J'ai choisi son apparence, son nom, qu'il soit parfait en tout point. J'ai été bête. Je suis ridicule. Mais jamais je ne le dirai. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Phantomhive.

Ainsi, je préfère les hommes aux femmes. Ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'une passade. Peut-être oublierais-je Sebastian pour Lizzy. Cependant, je devrai mourir de ses mains, notamment de ses lèvres. Devenir démon ? Je ne veux pas vivre autant.

J'en ai envie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser à ça ? Ce sale démon pervers, qui aurait envie de lui ? Voyons… C'est ridicule. Tellement ridicule que je ne peux compter que sur lui. Personne ne peut te remplacer, aucun « ami », aucune famille. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

**C'est pourquoi… Je n'ai que toi.**

- Bocchan, vous avez de la visite, _en m'apportant une part de Forêt Noire_.

- Qui est-ce ? _J'ai l'impression qu'elle est bien meilleure que les précédentes. Qu'elle renferme autre chose qu'une simple préparation._

- Une jeune femme souhaite vous parler. Elle prétend s'appeler Cassandre Leblanc.

- Que veut-elle, elle me dérange.

- Vous n'étiez pas bien occupé.

Si je pouvais tuer d'un regard, combien de fois serait-il mort ?

Descendant les escaliers, j'appréhende sa rencontre. Qui est-elle, que veut-elle, et surtout pourquoi moi ?

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, My Lady.

- Cessez ces bêtises ! Je ne parle pas Anglais ! Mais…

- Mais ?_ Elle m'énerve déjà._

- Qui est ce beau jeune homme ? Et vous parlez Français ?

- Ce jeune homme est mon majordome. Venez vous installer ici, et oui, je parle Français. Sebastian, apporte du thé.

- Bien.

- SI beau…

- Pff, Madame Leblanc, je…

- Mademoiselle ! Je ne suis pas mariée, par contre, votre majordome me plait bien…

- Mademoiselle…

- Et appelez-moi Cassandre !

- Bien, Cassandre, que me voulez-vous.

- Mon petit bout de chou, j'ai tout bonnement suivi cet homme merveilleux qui m'a rejetée ! Ne suis-je pas belle avec ma peau aussi claire que la lune, ma ferme poitrine, ma grande vertu !

- Quel est votre objectif.

- Je vois que vous ne plaisantez jamais, Comte Phantomhive. Chacune de tes actions, chacune de tes paroles, chacun de tes gestes, chaque parcelle de ta peau… On souhaiterait tuer pour l'obtenir… Ciel Phantomhive !

- Ne me touchez pas.

- Prenez cela comme vous le souhaitez. Moi aussi, je compte bien me venger.

- Me déranger pour une simple menace, tout cela est futile.

- Ciel… Phantomhive… _Elle s'approche de moi, commence à se placer au-dessus. _Jamais, ne jouez jamais à ce jeu dangereux, vous perdrez si je suis votre adversaire.

- Mon Pion le plus puissant restera à jamais à mes côtés.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Moi aussi, mon Pion pourrait s'y intéresser… Je suis une femme, ne l'oubliez pas. **Cassandre vous tuera de ses mains.** Avec ou sans entité à ses côtés. _Elle commence soigneusement à se déshabiller, pourtant, cela ne me fait aucun effet._ Ciel Phantomhive, MEURS !

Un pistolet ?!

- My Lady, cette tenue ne vous est pas appropriée… _Un simple rideau, elle est enfin habillée_. Bocchan, voici votre thé.

- Monsieur le Majordome, vous allez mourir en protégeant cet enfant, pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre ? Je peux faire bien plus de choses qu'un simple gosse…

- Mademoiselle Leblanc, vous avez fait du mal à ce petit ange, comment souhaitez-vous mourir ?

- Dans ton lit.

- C'est obscène. Cela dit, Bocchan, je vous écoute ?

- Tue-la, mais tout doit rester propre.

- Bien.

- Non ! C'est Faust…

PAN

Elle est étendue là, un trou dans la tête, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

- Faust… ?

* * *

Le retour de l'Araignée !

Non, Sebastian ne l'a pas tuer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Marechal Rattus** : La seule et l'unique qui a pu me redonner un semblant d'inspiration ! xD et après, je sais plus si j'ai reçu ou non d'autre review haha.

Après quelques semaines d'absences... Je reviens avec ce qu'on peut qualifier de... "Je-veux-te-tuer-espèce-de-salaud-touche-pas-à-Bocchan"

* * *

**20. Claude Faustus**

Claude Faustus. Un sale démon, une sale araignée qui souhaitait mes lèvres. Avec son sale gosse souillé. Un véritable prostitué. Alois Trancy.

Faust était un savant dont les connaissances étaient limitées, comme pour chaque humain. Pour pallier à ce manque, il décide de nouer un pacte avec un certain Méphistophélès en échange de son âme. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Marguerite, une femme dont les vertus sont encore pures. Tout cela lui a permis la jouissance extrêmement, et pas seulement intellectuelle. Cependant, Faust et Marguerite eurent un enfant. Faust l'abandonna durant sa grossesse. Marguerite, atteint de folie, tua son enfant lui rappelant son amour perdu. Elle fut emprisonnée pour Folie, implorant Dieu. Méphisto lui accordant son aide, elle refusa, Dieu devait la sauver.

« Ecoutez Nietzsche mademoiselle, il saura vous répondre ! Au revoir ! » Faust est entraîné seul avec Méphistophélès alors que Marguerite implorait Dieu encore et toujours.

« Dieu est Mort. » souffla-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Impossible, Dieu ne pouvait mourir. » Malheureusement, rien n'est impossible. Les démons existent, pourquoi pas Dieu… Est-il réellement mort ? Rien ne prouve ni son existence, ni sa mort. Marguerite était perdue, Dieu ne l'a pas sauvée. Après tout, elle a commis un meurtre, de son enfant qui plus est. Condamnée pour Infanticide. Le meurtre est puni par la loi. Due à sa folie, elle fut emprisonnée à perpétuité, sans que personne ne lui adressât la parole.

Qu'est devenu Faust ? Méphisto a-t-il pris son âme ?

Ce Claude Faustus a-t-il un lien avec lui ? Et si ce n'était qu'une seule et même personne…

Méphistophélès. Faust.

Faust. Marguerite.

Faust. Claude Faustus.

Claude Faustus. Alois Trancy.

Tous ces liens ont été tissés.

- Vous êtes décidément très intelligent « Bocchan ». Ah, ce bleu si sombre, cette peau si pâle.

Claude était derrière Ciel, l'ayant entouré par la taille d'une main. L'autre touchait soigneusement la peau de celui-ci.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Un délice, votre âme est exquise.

Cette araignée s'approchait de plus en plus, souhaitant goûter « son » Bocchan.

- Se… Sebastian !

- Vous puez le démon. Je vais vous enlever cette odeur nauséabonde.

- Et c'est un démon qui dit ça.

- Sebastian ne vous aura pas, je suis bien meilleur que lui, je peux vous le prouver.

- Oh, à ce que je vois, ta vulgaire prostituée ne te convient plus ?

- Vous ne vous débattez plus ? C'est bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous prendre entièrement…

- Sebastian, viens ici et tue-le.

- Bocchan !

- Quelle froideur ! Je vois que votre diable de majordome est de retour. Ainsi, Thomson, Cantebury et Timber ont été vaincu, je n'en attendais pas moins, Sebastian Michaelis. Dans ce cas…

Sebastian souhaitait le suivre et en terminer une fois pour toute, pourtant…

- Sebastian, reste… Je suis sale, vient me faire prendre ma douche. Tu le tueras à la prochaine invitation d'Alois Trancy.

- Bien.

- Ne laisse jamais ce démon m'approcher, parce que le seul qui puisse me toucher, c'est bien toi, Sebastian.

* * *

Lemon, ou pas le prochain chapitre ? Penchons-nous sur le... :D


End file.
